Bring Me Back To Life Again
by Little-Red-15
Summary: Rose has a troubled past. Her friends and boyfriend can't understand what's making her so depressed. Rose just too scared to admit the truth. What happens when the new English teacher; Dimitri notices the changes within Rose? Dimitri desperately wants to help Rose and suddenly feels very protective over her. Will Dimitri be able to save Rose from her past? Will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

**Edited 2/11/14**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose has a troubled past. Her friends and boyfriend can't understand what's making her so depressed. Rose just too scared to admit the truth. What happens when the new English teacher-Dimitri, notices the changes within Rose? Dimitri desperately wants to help Rose. He suddenly feels very protective over Rose. Will Dimitri be able to save Rose from her past? But, what happens when he finally learns the truth? Will Dimitri save Rose from her past?<strong>

**Will sparks fly?**

**Romitri story!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>September 18th<strong>

**Rose Pov:**

"It's me or him!"I cried, with tears streaming down my face.

My mom sat down on the couch beside her boyfriend-Stan, while I stood in the doorway, sobbing my heart out.

Her face held an emotionless mask, as she simply stared out into outer space-ignoring me completely.

I couldn't take this anyone, not after everything she has put me through this year alone. Certainly not after today. Unfortunately, the hospital releases me into my mothers and her boyfriend's care-much to my dismay.

Since returning home a couple hours ago, I can feel my mood dropping and emotions tuning high: I haven't stopped crying since we arrived home.

"Hello? Mom? Mom, answer me! Answer me, Mom! Mommy!"She turned to face my direction. Her face still held an emotionless mask."It's time to choose and I mean it this time, Mom. It's either me or him!"I cried, pointing at Stan, who remained seated beside my mom.

My mom moved from her place on the couch, slowly walking towards me. She looked me directly in the eyes; I'd never noticed how emotionless, her eyes were before today.

But, let me tell you now, I was not prepared at all for her final answer.

"I'm not leaving him Rose, I love him."She walked towards me again."I choose him... I rather have his baby than you!"She spat venomously, all the love, all compassion she once felt towards me, was gone in less than a heartbeat. She did not even have an ounce of love towards me anymore, her eyes were my evidence.

Suddenly I collapsed to the floor, fresh tears sprang free from my eyelids, streaming down my face.

My heart was pounding vociferously, at one point I thought my heart was going to pound out my chest. I felt like someone was stabbing me in the heart, over and over again.

The pain was almost unbearable.

I had never felt so much pain in my entire life.

Then, my mom dragged me into the livening room, sitting me down on the love seat and exited the room. She firmly closed the door, locking me inside.

However, I couldn't move an inch. The pain of my mom's harsh words hit me like a ton of bricks, knocking the wind out of me.

My head snapped up in the direction of the livening room doors. The doors opened to reveal two men, dressed in a police uniform-no older than early thirties.

I quickly wiped my eyes, with the sleeves of my shirt.

The two men moved to sit down on the couch opposite, studying my distort appearance.

They both whispered something to each other for a brief couple of moments, however, I couldn't hear what was said. One male stood up and walked out of the room, leaving behind his co-worker, who leaned forwards and rested his elbows on his knee's.

"Hello, Rose. My names Officer Tanner, my co-worker who is now talking to your parents is called Officer Croft."He gave me a sympathetic smile." I can tell you've had a bit of a rough night today, Rose, "said Officer Tanner.

I nodded and laughed humourlessly.

I could hear Officer Croft, speaking with my mom and Stan, however I couldn't make out their conversation.

"Well, Rose because of the nature of today's events, myself and Officer Croft thinks it would be best if you stayed with another relative tonight. Do you any other living relatives in the local area?"Asked officer Tanner.

I nodded.

"Yes, my Aunt Alberta."I replied.

Officer Tanner then asked me to back overnight bag, slightly more just in case.

Little did I know this would be last night time seeing my old room, my mom, Stan and officially the end of my old life.

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later:<strong>

I heard the door of my room creak open. I knew it was my aunt who had entered my room, she often likes to check up upon me.

"Rose, honey, are you awake?"Asked Alberta.

I groaned, snuggling deeper into my sheets, not wanting to be woken up properly.

"Rose, honey. You're gonna be late for school at this rate. "Said Alberta, gently shaking my shoulders.

I groaned again, pulling my pillow over my head-I really didn't want to get up today, not after everything over the last two months.

I grumbled in response.

"Come on honey it's your first day back at school. All your friends are waiting to see you today. They've missed you terribly Rose, you know that. And Adrian, he's missed you so much, most out of everyone. He even calls everything day to check up on you. "Said Alberta.

I turned over, facing Alberta.

My face was an emotionless mask, I felt numb-almost empty inside.

"Are you still dropping me off at school?"I asked quietly, Alberta smiled and nodded at me.

"Of course, Rose. I know how hard going into school today will, especially after everything."She sat down on the foot of my bed."Just know you have friends, family and a boyfriend who thinks the world of you,"replied Alberta.

"I know, but I don't feel like it,"I whispered.

Alberta squeezed my hands and nodded.

"I know, remember what Deirdre said: Time is the best healer. The memories will never fade, but the thoughts of the past will reduce over time,"said Alberta.

"Yeah, I know."I said weakly.

Alberta pulled me into her embrace.

* * *

><p>Slowly taking deep breaths in and out, I was able to gain enough courage to enter my class.<p>

Some of my friends sat surrounded a desk, as they normally would do. Lissa was first one to notice my presence, her jade-green eyes widened considerably and a large grin plastered across her face, as she noticed me.

"Rose!"Exclaimed Lissa.

Lissa hurried across the room, embracing me tightly as she normally used to do.

However, unlike other times I stiffened from the sudden contact.

"How are you?"Asked Lissa gently, as Christian wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Mason and Eddie looked up from their conversation, as they heard Lissa speaking to me. They both quickly hurried over towards me, each bearing grins plastered across their faces.

"I'm good,"I lied.

Lissa, Christian, Mason and Eddie grinned and cheered.

"So, you're good now?"Questioned Lissa.

"Yes,"I lied again.

They grinned.

"Yes, people Rose Hathaway is back! And she's better than ever!"Cheered Mason and Eddie.

Lissa and Christian chuckled, while I gave them a fake smile.

"So, are you back for good this time?"Asked Christian curiously.

I shifted on my feet, nodding uncomfortably.

They grinned if possible, even wider.

"Good, we missed you so much Rose!"Cried Lissa, embracing me again.

"Yeah, we have-Oh, god Adrian gonna be thrilled to see you Rose! He missed you like crazy!"Said Christian.

I smiled and nodded my head.

I had missed Adrian and my friends a lot over the last two months. However, something prevented me from being able to feel excited, about reuniting with my friends.

Over the last two months, I feel like I've had the joy of life sucked out of me, all I was able to feel was the numbness and emptiness, nothing more, nothing less.

It's a strange feeling to have, as all the little things in life I used to enjoy such as: donuts, running, my friends and Adrian etc. I can't seem to find pleasure out of anymore.

I was surrounded by a world of darkness, every day was a miracle I could wake up, I just felt I was dying inside.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang out, thankfully, everyone move to sit down at their desks.<p>

However, I choose a desk near the back of the room, away from everyone.

Our English teacher; Mr Belikov, entered the room and began writing on the white board.

He soon turned around, his eyes widened as he noticed me sitting in the back.

He gave me a warm smile.

"Ah! Miss Hathaway, it's nice to have you back with us,"said Mr Belikov kindly, his brown eyes staring into her own. However, this time looking in his eyes, something seemed different compared to other times.

"Yeah, it's great to back,"I lied again, I hoped my tone sounded convincing like it did for my friends.

Mr Belikov raised an eyebrow, studying my features properly, I could tell that he could see through my lie.

I looked down at my desk, hiding my face away from his gaze. Fortunately, he didn't push me asking why I lied.

"Well, class today we're going to be preparing for the winter mock exam's."Said Mr Belikov.

Everyone groaned.

* * *

><p>After a long English lesson, the lesson was finally over<p>

'Only five more to go I thought.

I started gathering my belongings quickly, so quickly I ended up knocking half my book flying off my desk. I was about to bend down and pick up my books, when someone else beat me to it.

"I believe these are yours,"said Mr Belikov, handing me my fallen books.

"Yeah, thanks."I said, looking down at the ground.

I could feel his gaze, his eyes boring into me.

"Can speak to you for a moment Miss Hathaway?"Asked Mr Belikov.

My eyes widened, but I nodded nevertheless.

"S-s-sure."I stuttered.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>

**-Little-Red-15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited 11/11/14**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thanks so much for the feedback so far. This story is one close to my heart, so this means a lot to me! Oh, by the way I've changed Dimitri from a history teacher to an English teacher instead, you'll understand probably more why in this chapter! Sorry for the really late update, but I've been busy lately and haven't been able to sit down and write this story.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously in Bring me back to life again:<strong>

_After a long English lesson, the lesson was finally over_

_'Only five more to go I thought._

_I started gathering my belongings quickly, so quickly I ended up knocking half my book flying off my desk. I was about to bend down and pick up my books, when someone else beat me to it._

_"I believe these are yours,"said Mr Belikov, handing me my fallen books._

_"Yeah, thanks."I said, looking down at the ground._

_I could feel his gaze, his eyes boring into me._

_"Can speak to you for a moment Miss Hathaway?"Asked Mr Belikov._

_My eyes widened, but I nodded nevertheless._

_"S-s-sure."I stuttered._

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Pov:<strong>

Looking up from my books that Mr Belikov just handed back to me, I noticed that my friends were surrounding my desk. My friends looked across from each other to Mr Belikov to myself and back to each other. They gave me a small friendly smile, each silently apologizing for not being able to wait for me.

"We'll see you later Rose."Said Christian as he wrapped his arms around Lissa shoulders.

I nodded at them and waved goodbye to them as they walked out the door. Eddie, Lissa and Christian walked out the door and headed for their next lessons. However, Mason waited in the doorway for me since we had class next together, he used to always wait after class for me so we both could walk to the next class together. Mr Belikov turned around to face Mason. He gave him a slight smile, loosely crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Mr Ashford you can go to your next class, I Don't think your teacher would appreciate you're missing the entire class waiting for Miss Hathaway."Said Mr Belikov.

Mason nodded, but looked over at me asking whether he should go. I nodded slightly while rubbing the back of my neck with my palm.

"See you later Rose. I'll save a spot in class just in case."Said Mason, he waved goodbye to me and walked out the door, closing the door behind him.

We were alone now.

Mr Belikov walked to his desk, sitting down behind it. He pushed aside his papers into a neat pile on the left hand side of his wooden desk. I shortly followed him, sitting down on the chair in front of his desk, dropping my handbag on the floor beside the chair. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as I waited for Mr Belikov to finally speak. He gave me a sympathetic smile, his eyes were filled with concern, probably because of my failed attempts at hiding my miserable facial expression, which he just so happens to be able to see through.

Strangely though, none of my friends could see through my fake smile, yet Mr Belikov who has only known me since last year, can see already through my mask straight away. How is he able to see it, why can't anyone else see through it?

I looked down at the ground. I seem to do that a lot lately when I feel uncomfortable, my aunt was the one who actually noticed it first and told me about it. I realized afterwards she was right. I was interrupted out my thoughts as Mr Belikov speaking. Looking up from the ground meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry to keep you behind from your next lesson Rose, but I wanted to tell you privately that I don't want you to worry too much about you being behind all your peers. All your teachers, including myself, have been made aware that there are some ongoing family problems and that you may not always be in school."Started Mr Belikov." But, myself and headmistress Kirova have had a discussion and come to an agreement about your studies,"

My eyes widened a little.

"You have?"I asked.

"Yes, it was agreed that myself and Mrs Kislyak as your English and Math teachers, we will be tutoring you after school every day. But, Mrs Kislyak will be leaving to go on maternity leave very soon. Fortunately, I have a diploma in both Maths and English, so I will be able to keep the tutoring sessions going."Said Mr Belikov.

"Really? I didn't know anything-"I said.

"Oh, it will all be discussed this afternoon in the meeting with your aunt,"said Mr Belikov. I nodded. I completely forgot about the school meeting this afternoon. In my last therapy session last week, Deirdre said to me that would be one, to discuss me slowly catching up on my coursework and making up for lost time.

"Oh, okay."I said quietly.

My mom usually went to all those types of meetings for school. It sounded so weird hearing him say my aunt was going to be there instead. I'm still getting used to the idea that I live with my aunt. Over the last two months, my aunt was the only one to talk to. I was slowly starting to open up to her about the past. She was shocked to say the least. She couldn't believe what was happening behind close doors even before my Baba was kicked out the house. That's when my aunt put her foot down and began the steps for guardianship.

**(I'm British, I don't know the American terms of the Children's Law)**

My mom hadn't even tried to contact me or my aunt asking how I was doing. She was furious with my aunt when she received the court papers, but that didn't make her want me back though. She just continued on with her new life, with Stan and his son Emil.

Emil was the only reason I really stayed with my mom, I was too scared to leave him alone with her, especially when Stan went off work and left my mom looking after him. If only Stan saw my mom for her true colours, but he wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell him. I thought, though after everything my mom has done to me in the past, she would at least try to make it up for it. But, she started treating me worse by...

I felt a tug on my heart strings. My eyes started stinging and slowly glossing over. Tears in my eyes started threatening to spill over my the edges of my eyelids. I looked down at the ground again. I missed my mom a lot, but after everything she put me through, I just can't go back to her. I love her because she is my mom, but I hate her as a person. It eats me up inside, but I have to stay strong because she isn't healthy for me. It's hard seeing other people with their parents, especially with their moms...

Mr Belikov studied me for a moment or two.

"Rose, are you okay?"Asked Mr Belikov gently.

I looked up into his eyes, regretting it instantly as tears started flowing from my eyes like a river flowing over the edge of a waterfall. I had no control over them. They flowed freely on their own accord. I felt like someone was stabbing me a thousand times in my heart. Loud agonizing sobs left my mouth. I tried covering my mouth with my palms to help control my breathing. But, it was no use the heartache was too much for me.

Mr Belikov eyes widened, he immediately jumped out his seat, rushing to my side. I continued sobbing painfully, leaning forwards so my head was resting on my knees. His eyes filled even more with concern.

"Shh Roza, it's okay."Whispered Mr Belikov as he gently placed his palms on my shoulders in a comforting gesture.

I lifted up my head, leaning back in the chair with my palms still covering my mouth. Tears were streaming down my face heavily. He kept his hands on my shoulders. I felt myself detaching from reality back into the past, a flashback so to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

_I slowly woke up, turning over in bed, I noticed my mom sitting up, wide awake on her phone. My nine year old self frowned. I wanted this entire weekend just be about us. Mom promised this weekend would be nothing, but a girly shopping trip to the big apple. My Baba was back home in Montana while my mom and I were down in New York. He was working extra long hours on his case, so Mom decided to treat me to a weekend away. I wanted Baba to come with first, as I much prefer my dad to my mom. But, he thought it would be good for me and mom to have bonding time._

_"Mom, who you are texting?"I asked._

_Mom looked down at me. She gave me a large grin. I didn't like seeing that type of smile on her. It usually meant she was up to something._

_"Victor is driving down here right now,"said Mom._

_I shot upright in bed, in our one bedroom motel. My eyes were wide, I couldn't believe my ears what she just told me. Victor as in Victor Dashkov, as in the fifty-two year man Victor Dashkov!_

_"But, you said this would be a girlie weekend!"I exclaimed._

_Mom quickly got out of bed. I noticed that she was already dressed and wearing skin tight pencil skirt dress. I crossed my arms over my chest, pouting._

_"Yes, but Victor decided to surprise us by heading down to New York to see us,"said Mom._

_Victor was a 'very friendly' co-worker of Mom's. I didn't like him one bit. I think a creep with big money. My Baba doesn't know about him. I wanted to tell my Baba about him. I wanted to tell Baba how much I didn't like him, but Mom always told me not to... No, it's too painful._

_"No!"I cried."Why, why is he driving down here! You said-No, you promise me he wouldn't come!"_

_Mom slipped into her high heels. Her head spins around in my direction. Her eyes were blazing fire. I cowered instantly under her gaze._

_"Well, tough! He already is driving down here, be nice or else!"Yelled mom._

_The was a loud knock on the door. Mom smiled and quickly answered the door._

_"Victor!"Exclaimed mom happy._

_"No!"I screamed._

* * *

><p>I felt someone shaking my shoulders, but all I could see Victor and mom in my mind.<p>

"No!"I screamed.

"Rose?"Asked Mr Belikov.

I snapped back into reality. My sobbing quieted down and the tears stopped flowing heavily. I Looked up into Mr Belikov's concerned looking eyes, he looked at me as if I was going to break like a piece of glass. I wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my jacket and sat upright in my chair. Mr Belikov knelt in front of me.

"Why Don't we go into the staff room and have a little chat?"Suggested Mr Belikov.

I nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>

**Mrs Kislyak is Dimitri sister; Sonja Belikova, she married to Rolland in this story!**

**-Little-Red-15**


End file.
